Con el color de las melodías
by LesTerVlz
Summary: Entonces que el violín suene y se cuele por la habitación; pues queda mucho piso para llenar con sus notas. Y más acordes para inventar nuevas melodías. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MADAME!


**Con el color de las melodías.**

El tiempo ya le había hecho conocer hasta los más oscuros y empolvados recovecos habidos en la mente singular de su compañero. Era normal, incluso, que las notas altas y arrítmicas del violín se colaran hasta su habitación desde la sala, despertándole incluso algunas veces a altas horas de la noche. La manía de la música no era detestable; no la mayoría del tiempo al menos. No salía de la rutina tampoco, que muchas veces, esas melodías fuesen conciertos melancólicos que aullaban por la ventana al cielo nocturno, privado de estrellas y luna, gracias a los nublados típicos en Londres.

Pero aquello era una exageración. Era ya un insulto.

Cansado y con el sueño truncado, John se aferró las orejas con la delgada almohada de funda amarilla esperanzado de que las notas dejasen de retumbarle en la cabeza. Claro que falló, y estrepitosamente, en el intento.

Giró el cuerpo por entre las sabanas en busca de una mejor posición. Con el rictus furioso y descompuesto se acomodó otra almohada más gruesa sobre el rostro. Pero el aire faltó primero que la música.

Sobre el buró, entre la ropa y revistas, las letras verde neón del reloj que marcaba quince para las 3 a.m., parecían estarse burlándose de él. Enterró la cabeza al colchón desnudo como un avestruz espantadiza y hartada mientras seguía retorciéndose por dentro para callar las notas; o para aguardar esos colosales impulsos de reventarle el violín al autor de las mismas, directo sobre la cabeza.

Si tan solo la melodía fuese un tanto mas agraciada, o al menos, no tan deprimente; tal vez, y solo tal vez no el importaría.

Movía los pies con impaciencia, con la cara enterrada y el culo alzado. Se meneó un poco y cuando, exasperado, salió de entre la sabanas, el reloj apenas había avanzado un minuto.

― ¡Ridículo!― se bramó con riña, buscando unas zapatillas sin molestarse en usar un batín.

A grandes brincos bajó la escalera, de dos escalones en dos dando vuelta para entrar a la sala, justo cuando la melodía era cortada abruptamente, para dar inicio a una canción risueña y animada. Una canción menos gris.

―Para tu información-― Sherlock saltó del sofá sin descuidar la interpretación en ningún momento, ignorando por completo al doctor, mientras se pavoneaba por toda la estancia airando el batín a celeste ― como decía… para ti información mañana-

―Hoy

Claro, el reloj marcaba cuatro menos diez, el muy desgraciado―si, precisamente hoy― remarco con voz ronca y el ceño fruncido la ultima palabra ―debo trabajar, y si tu eres un desquiciado que no come o duerme es muy tu problema. Debes aprender a ser considerado Sherlock, no puedes despertar a la gente con melodías tan…depresivas.

Sherlock le miró interrogante, claro que la música interpretada ahora era feliz, rápida e incitante a disfrutar del vals. Pero claro que Sherlock no estaba al corriente como para diferenciar de una y otra. Solo eran notas de violín para él.

―El cuento de Hoffman es algo que se cataloga una melodía romántica, John. Algo… gozoso.

―Claro. Alegre o no tengo sueño y… ¿podrías parar de andar por la sala? Me estas mareando. Gracias.

Sherlock se detuvo frente a John. Y la melodía cesó junto con él.

―Me aburro John, ¿recuerdas lo que Darwin dice acerca de la música? Afirma que su poder de producción y apreciación existió entre la raza humana mucho antes que la llegada del discurso. Quizás es por eso que estamos tan sutilmente influenciados por ella. Hay vagos recuerdos en nuestras almas de aquellos siglos brumosos en que el mundo estaba en su infancia.

El sentimiento de melancolía era tan cotidiano como el petricor en verano y otoño en las calles; esos anhelosos aires que se mezclaban con la azulina mirada del detective, quien le veía desde arriba, no envidiaban en ningún momento el cielo más azul, o el agua más verde. Tibio, perdido; ansioso por pedir.

―Ya, estarás aburrido pero es de madrugada Sherlock, no creo que a la señora Hudson le guste ese tipo de musca tampoco.

Giró el cielo, y se puso blanco de coraje, junto con la mirada de Sherlock. ― ¿Cuál música le gusta entonces, John? ¿Cuál?

―No se, pero si quieres puedo tocarte algo de lo que me gusta a mi.

En el fondo, John quiso censurarse con los más crueles castigos habidos y por crear en el mundo. Torturas turcas, chinas, ¡de todo! La petición se le había figurado vulgar, empeorando el tono sugestivo de voz utilizado; completando el cuadro de inmoralidad saboreándose los labios sin dejar de mirar la perplejidad en el otro hombre. Relamiéndose los labios por segunda vez, cortando el aire, y la humedad del ambiente, acercó su cuerpo contra el del consultor. Pecho a pecho, vaho a vaho.

― Creí que no eras gay, John.

―No lo soy.

Y ambos rieron, uno por resignación y el otro por disfrute.

―Si no eres gay, ¿a que se debe tu mano sobre mi entrepierna?

―Estoy siendo… artístico, Sherlock. No me interrumpas.

Ni las sinfonías de las mejores orquestas, con cuerdas, vientos y mil percusiones, eran contrincante alguno para ese violín olvidado y aquellos suspiros risueños de dos hombres entregándose a ellos mismos. Entregándose el uno al otro entre caricias y palabras agudas que enloquecían con la ardiente pasión de las caricias, que retumbaban desde la sala.

Entre beso y beso, cambiaban de lugar; de cuello a las mejillas; de las mejillas al pecho y de ahí a la boca.

El violín pronto quedó olvidado en algún sitio bajo el sofá. Así como la ropa pronto voló por encima de la estancia; clamando de calor. Amplificando aquella consonancia que había perdido si bien, un poco de melancolía original, sonaba fuerte y clara. Tan fuerte como los gemidos. Tan clara como los deseos. La alegría y el gozo podían escucharse.

Ni invierno, ni verano; ni Chopin, ni Mme. Norman-Neruda se comparaban con los acordes de voces roncas que pedían por más, que se aclamaban los nombres y afirmaban que nada gira alrededor de la tierra.

Si las melodías despertaban a tan altas horas de la madrigada para dar como resultado acompañamiento tan sublime y exquisito que les tumba a ambos hasta que el reloj marca pasadas las ocho. Para que John llegase tarde a su trabajo; o para que la casera, junto a los vecinos del piso aledaño sonriera alegres el resto de la semana, burlescos del escándalo mientras que al par se le teñían las mejillas de rojo y los labios con sonrisas. Entonces que el violín suene y se cuele por la habitación; pues queda mucho piso para llenar con sus notas. Y más acordes para inventar nuevas melodías.

* * *

** Notas de la autora:**

¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que sueñan ya haber terminaron su deberes, tanto para la escuela y casa y todo es perfecto; cuando de pronto BAM! Despiertan y nada de lo que hicieron, ocurrió realmente? ¿Si? Anda, pues eso me acaba de pasar… merezco el alacrán en la avena.

Merezco que me borren fics… merezco la aguja enterrada… xDD una descula por el retraso y un feliz cumpleaños (que descarada, la verdad) atrasado… ¿me odian? ¿Perdón? Ok no. me largo.

DP: ya, que el fandom este me es imposible… simplemente no se me da…Sherlock es demasiado…complicado. John no, es un amor caliente hecho de gatos y mermelada.

Besos. (¿) CIAO!


End file.
